


fluffy, feathery

by privebaek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, insecure taeyong, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privebaek/pseuds/privebaek
Summary: “do you love me?“or, whenever taeyong’s feeling a little insecure, he knows yuta will always be right by his side.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	fluffy, feathery

**Author's Note:**

> thank you rivers for proof-reading for me and thank you laur for giving me the confidence i needed !! i love u guys >:( 
> 
> enjoy !!!!!

"do you love me?"

taeyong watches his boyfriend of four years turn around, a  _ 'should i ask' _ etched into his eyes and lips, even his nose crinkles up a bit at the sudden question. but he doesn't. instead, he quietly skips over that step, merely taking hold of taeyong's tiny, oh  _ so _ tiny, left hand and placing it into his own. he traces his thumb over the soft skin, over every bright blue vein that pops out, over every mole that will usually go unnoticed. all the marks that dance around together on porcelain skin sit still under his thumb.

"do i love you," it wasn't a question, just a statement. however, taeyong still peers through his feathery lashes, waiting. " _ taeyongie. _ "

a hand was in taeyong's hair now, massaging and scratching at his scalp and he almost,  _ almost _ mewls out loud at the lightest of touches. yuta's hands were always so soft when on him, touching him as if he may break and shatter into pieces any second.

"taeyong.  _ oh _ ... my silly, little taeyong," yuta pauses all movements for a split second, contemplating. then continues with, "i'm quite obsessed with you actually." 

in front of him, taeyong melts into the hand that has been playing with his hair and allows his body to slump forward into yuta's safe embrace. 

"you mean it?" he asks, voice small, almost like the pout that plays upon his lips has now made its way into his speech. 

yuta wraps his arms around his boyfriend, his small, very insecure boyfriend. he squeezes him tightly, kisses the skin underneath his ear lobe, and even takes notice that taeyong has taken all of his piercings out. 

"baby," he smiles happily into taeyong's skin, loving how he smells of the sugar candy soap they bought a few days ago. he hooks a finger underneath the redhead's chin when he goes to hide his face, a gentle  _ look at me _ floating between them. taeyong peeks up, fringe falling messily into his eyes, and yuta makes a quick mental note of suggesting they visit a barbershop soon. he asks, "would i lie to you? would i  _ ever _ lie to you?" 

taeyong bites his tongue, unable to speak. it's like a little lump has suddenly made its way into his throat, very much uninvited and _ without a doubt  _ unwanted. he looks up at his boyfriend from where he sits in his lap. his fingers play shyly at his sides, tugging at his (read: yuta's) loose t-shirt. his boyfriend's fingers thread through his recently dyed hair, ghosting down his arms and leaving frosty finger-tip kisses in their wake. he continues giving taeyong all the reassurance needed and  _ more _ . 

yuta  _ knows _ . he knows taeyong. knows that when the older gets like this, he just  _ needs _ . needs a lot of everything: touches, praise, yuta. just yuta, ultimately, he needs  _ yuta _ .

so yuta waits. and he  _ gives _ .

he waits with taeyong who is sat neatly in his lap, on their bed and amongst the fluffy, oh so feathery duvet taeyong had begged him to buy, ( _ "because! because, the fluff, the feathers, yuta, god, the fluffy feathers!" _ ). taeyong's forehead rests against his boyfriend's chest, taking in each  _ ba-dum, ba-dum _ of his heartbeat as they come. he breathes in and out, chewing nervously at his lips and begging the voices in his head to quiet down, tells himself that  _ it's okay, _ _ it's fine! yuta's here. _ yuta's got him now, has always got him.

quick but silent minutes pass, the only sounds coming from the clock that ticks from the wall behind them and the wind that sways the branches of the trees back and forth from outside. taeyong finally clears his throat, willing the intruder of a lump to go away, and brings his fingers up to poke playfully at yuta's sleepy face. he goes so far as to flash his soft, pretty little smile that he knows his boyfriend adores. 

"i'm sorry," he says, squishing his finger into the tender flesh of yuta's slightly flushed cheek. 

" _ sorry? _ hm... no, don't ever be sorry, babe." yuta's laugh is, as always, dripping with honey. and it's sweet, god, it's  _ sweet _ and so,  _ so _ sugary—an absolute perfect melody in taeyong's ears.

the older of the pair places both hands on his boyfriends face. his lovely, oh so very sickeningly sweet, boyfriend. he kisses him. one. two. three times.  _ muahmuahmuah _ . yuta continues to flush from below him, suddenly a bit shy, and tries kissing him back... emphasis on  _ tries _ . taeyong who is always quick to pull back, just to place more wet kisses on to the other's lips, not giving him even a millisecond to catch up. 

"thank you, then." says taeyong, his pout long gone, pretty smile back in its rightful place.

yuta grins, beams even. "ask me whenever you need, my baby." he wraps his arms around his boyfriend of four years, his insecure, pretty little boyfriend, and tackles him back on to their mattress. he pulls the feathery duvet over their heads, and finally, he begins returning the favor of smothering the older in much-needed kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> once again. i am sleep deprived, and for some odd reason shit just seems to tumble out when i’m sleep deprived.....so you know !!!! 
> 
> i literally wrote this under an hour, i don’t know what to say besides that. it’s 10am and i haven’t slept, so forgive any mistakes :(


End file.
